Morir de amor
by mikalovely
Summary: Prefiero mil veces morir en una batalla que verte desaparecer de mi lavo.


Natsu

Espero que guardes de mí algún recuerdo, por mi parte pensaré cada día en ti

Te vas porque aunque no quiero que te largues de mi vida, que se ha vuelto un infierno. Yo no puedo seguir viviendo en este juego, no quiero morir por ti y resucitar. Prefiero morir por un amor real a verte agonizar en mis brazos hasta tu último aliento. Tal vez debería morir sin despertar. No quiero verte morir de nuevo.

Estas agonizando en mis brazos. Después eso no habrá nada, nada quedara solo las lágrimas, eres mi ángel, luz, vida y energía. Pero a mi lado siempre hay una posibilidad de salir herida, hoy te han herido, la sangre brota de cuerpo, no puedo detenerla, solo te sostengo, no hay nadie que pueda curarte, no puedo moverte. Ese otro lado de mi está rugiendo, parte de mi quiere aniquilar a ese infeliz que te atravesó y te dejo sin fuerzas.

La lluvia ha empezado, te estas enfriando, mis lágrimas se combinan con las gotas, no puedo decir nada, sin ti, ya no hay más vida…

Porque no dije nada, cuantas veces te tuve a mi lado, cuantos días, cuantas noches, no quiero que desaparezcas, el brillo de tus ojos. No quiero que se apaguen. Tú eres mi familia, porque te quedaste a esperarme, porque simplemente no fuiste a casa. Cada segundo que pasa es un segundo de vida que te resto. Traes el cabello suelto, tal y como me gusta. Me siento perdido, todos mis sueños, todo lo que me ha llenado hasta este momento están huyendo y abandonándome. ¡No llegue a tiempo!

¿Porque no llegue a tiempo?... ¡¿Por qué no llegue a tiempo?! –

Natsu… siento la presencia Chalee, están cerca.- dijo el minino azul.

Vuela happy… tráelas lo más rápido posible.- ordeno Natsu sin mirarlo

Sin despertar ni bajar de esa luz de esperanza. Que esa luz sea Lucy. Estoy seguro que nunca podré encontrar a nadie que sea igual a ti. Incluso con tus manías, tus rarezas, incluso con tu obsesión por los libros, incluso por las bobadas románticas que te gusta, te necesito viva.

Lucy… mírame a los ojos, no te rindas, Wendy ya esta viniendo.- susurro Natsu

No quiero que te enfríes más, porque no te mueves, muévete por favor, dame una señal que no te has rendido. Puedo sentir su respiración lenta, dificultosa, quebrada. Intento darle algo de calor con mi cuerpo mientras la sigo sosteniendo entre mis brazos.

Me arde el alma, siento ira, que no se consume. Si ella se va, conocerán el infierno que desatare en el mundo, hasta acabar con ese sujeto. Tú me detendrías si lo intentará, tienes el corazón más bondadoso que conozco, ¿porque demonios no llegue a tiempo? Porque me detuve a pelea con Gray, porque me entretuve en el camino peleando con todo lo que se me cruzo por el camino.

Estoy llorando más fuerte. Siento la presencia de Wendy acercándose pero está muy lejos aún. Apreté la herida con mi chalina, quiero creer que así se detendrá el sangrado. Sigo susurrando tu nombre al oído, sigo sin tener respuesta. Te ves tan frágil, más blanca de lo normal.

Wendy está por llegar… no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No siento el olor de sangre, pero mi chalina está teñida de rojo. Me duele la garganta, pero el dolor que ella siente debe ser peor. Estoy rugiendo nuevamente, cuando percibo el cambio de la brisa. Y Wendy aparece a mi lado. Agitada, se acerca a Lucy, me mira, no dice nada y empieza a mover su magia de sanación. Sigo llamando a Lucy por su nombre.

¿Porque no abre los ojos? – susurro Wendy casi inaudible. Aún así Natsu la escucho.

No está haciendo efecto. Esfuérzate más. Eres un dragon slayer. ¡Maldita sea Wendy! Tráela de vuelta. – Ordeno encorecido – Trae a Lucy.

¡Eso estoy intentando! – dijo Wendy sujetando a Lucy. – dame espacio Natsu.

No… no puedo alejarme de ella, ¡NO PUEDO! – grito, incendiándose un poco así mismo.

¡Vas a lastimarla Natsu! – grito Wendy asustada.

Natsu se quedó quieto, no dijo nada, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Se había excedido. Se alejó un poco de ellas, lo suficiente para no interrumpir a Wendy pero no tanto para alejarse de ella. La lluvia estaba helando los huesos. Volví a acercarme a Wendy y encendí mis manos para darles calor.

La herida de su vientre ya cerró. – susurro la pequeña dragona.

¿Va a despertar? – pregunto el mayor – ¿se pondrá bien?

No lo sé. Tiene fiebre, pero podemos moverla. – Susurro la pequeña.

Hay una posada cerca – susurro charle, cambiando a su forma humana.

Wendy voy a correr y tu – dijo Natsu sujetando a Lucy. - ¿Wendy estas bien?

Está agotada, uso demasiada magia – indico Charle – yo llevare a Wendy, ustedes pueden ir a adelantándose.

Natsu asintió y levanto a Lucy cargándola con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, la cual no era mucho. La llevo a su casa y se quedó mirándola todavía tenía la chalina amarrada en su vientre. Miro a Happy y pidió que vaya a buscar a la anciana Porlyusica. Ella podría ayudar a controlar la fiebre de Lucy. Happy se fue volando por la ventana.

El muchacho la recostó en su cama y sentó a su lado, con esa fiebre, su calor no ayudaría. Se levantó y se sentó en el piso mirándola fijamente.

Prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar esperando, prometo que no me comeré todo lo de tu cocina, te dejare escoger las misiones, no incendiaré las ciudades que visitemos…- empezó a susurrar todas las cosas que ella le molestaba.

Hablo como por 15 minutos hasta que sintió una alboroto. Un latido frenético. Una respiración entre cortada.

Porlyusica ingresaba en eso momento y tomo a Natsu sacándolo del cuarto de Lucy. Natsu se quedó parado afuera mientras escuchaba como, se movía alrededor, casi inmediatamente después Happy seguido de Levy ingresaban. Ella se reunió con la anciana y se movieron alrededor del cuarto de Lucy.

Natsu percibió un olor extraño que no fue capaz de reconocer pero estaba presente en el cuarto de la rubia. Y en eso lo sintió. La sangre de Lucy, se acaba de mezclar con ese olor. Ingreso por la puerta corriendo y se quedó estremecido ante la imagen que tenía al frente de él, Porlyusica sostenía a Lucy por los hombros y Levy con la mano levanta clavo algo en su pierna. Y en ese momento solo vio rojo.

El dragón volvió a rugir y arremetió contra Levy empujándola lejos de Lucy y arrebatándosela de la anciana que lo miro ceñudamente. Las miro, con enojo, ira, dolor.

Que le han hecho – gruño – la apuñalaste. – siseo con ira

Natsu. Tienes que calmarte. – Trato de razonar Porlyusica.

¡La lastimaste! – encolerizado miraba a las dos mujeres.

¡Le inyectamos adrenalina! – grito Levy – ¡Su corazón se estaba parando!

La adrenalina libero las vías respiratorias. Ahora esta más estable, pero debes dejarla descansar.

Natsu acomodo a Lucy mientras la mayor de las mujeres dejaba medicina que Lucy debía tomar. Y empezó a explicar.

El arma con el que Lucy fue atacada, tenía un componente al cual ella es alérgica, un veneno vegetal que produjo anafilaxia. Es posible que de niña haya presentado complicaciones para respirar cuando estaba asustada o muy cansada, es por lo mismo el ataque de hoy, más el veneno del arma que ella no ha reaccionado bien. ¿Wendy la ha tratado?

Si… - dijo Natsu en un susurro – Charlee la llevo a casa.

Levy, vamos muchacha, debemos ir a tratar de Wendy. Seguro está al borde del cansancio. – Diciendo eso, se retiraron de la casa de Lucy dejando a Natsu junto a Happy velando por la rubia que poco a poco, iba recuperando color.

Natsu empezó a murmurarle cosas al oído prometiéndole cosas nuevamente. Prefiero morir antes de verte desaparecer, prefiero que el mundo arda a mí alrededor si así consigo que tú sigas a salvo. Que tu sonrisa jamás se apague. Que sigas siendo el sol, el fuego que alimenta mi vida. Un tirón en su mano, un apretón. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Lucy intentando abrir los ojos pero apretándole la mano. _Te estoy escuchando. _A los minutos, muchos minutos Lucy abrió los ojos y se sentó.

¡Lucy! Me alegra que despiertes – dijo el gatito mientras se pegaba a su cabeza. – estábamos muy preocupados.

Ya me siento mejor Happy, gracias.- susurro la rubia, estaba un poco ronca y hambrienta.

Ese fue tu estomago verdad – se rió happy – iré al gremio a traerte comida.

A mi también tráeme algo. – dijo Natsu, tomando la mano de Lucy. – Me tenias muy preocupado.

¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Me quede esperándote. – susurro la rubia.

Porque soy un imbécil, perdóname Lucy, todo fue mi culpa. – susurro el pelirrosa cabisbajo.

Debí suponer que te ibas a distraer, escuche todo lo que decías – susurro la rubia - ¿enserio nunca vas a volver a meterte a mi casa?

Yo… yo no prometí eso, pero si tu quieres, entonces esta bien. – dijo mirando por otro lado. – ¿escuchaste todo?

Si, ¿todo es cierto? Incendiarias el mundo con tal de que yo este a salvo. – murmuro la rubia sonrojada. - ¿tanto me quieres Natsu?.

No me hagas repetirlo, creo que ya te dije todo lo que siento. – dijo el muchacho sonrojado mirando al extremo de la ventana.

Lucy se inclinó sobre Natsu y tomo su rostro entre sus mano. Lo beso suave, hasta que el se acoplo a sus movimiento.

Eres el fuego que alimenta mi vida. – dijo Natsu, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyándola en sobre su pecho.

Tu eres mi sol… mi alegra – respondió la rubia sonrojada.

Se quedaron asi, acomodados en la cama de Lucy, hablando de cosas, susurrándose amor, compartiendo algunos besos.

Ne ne Lucy, ¿yo también me puedo acomodar? – pregunto Happy, mientras cargaba la comida mirándolos con burla.

Ven aquí pequeño. – le extendió la mano y Happy se acomodó entregándoles su comida.

La noche termino en risas y burlas, hasta que Lucy tomo su medicina y empezó a quedarse dormida. Junto con Happy en su regazo y con Natsu en su espalda


End file.
